Foxface
by Asia Shea
Summary: Foxface. What really happened? She wasn't all that dumb right? Rated Teen because I'm Paranoid. A lot more people are in here. It even goes to the rebellion and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

I never died.

It was a hox.

A trick.

A charde.

A illiosion.

And a thousand more things.

But I Marrisa Finch Never did die.


	2. Chapter 2

Foxface/ Marissa/ Lark

Yeah. You heard me right. I never died. I'm not _that_ dumb. Unlike that Peeta Mellark. Katniss is actually O.K. she seems pretty nice. But I can't really get to know her. I have to go in to the hunger games again. I had to move to District 12. I had to become friends with Katniss and Peeta and tell the capitol their secrets. All for staying alive. So I live with Katniss. And for some more information My name is Marissa Finch. I'm 16. Like Katniss. The reason I'm not dead is because Peeta was kind to me. He gave me the berries. they were poisonous but I held them in my mouth. I didn't eat them. I took the berries and nuts test and passed with flying colors at the training center. So yeah. I got picked up and shipped back home. When I got there I new name will be Lark Finch. How I ended Living with Katniss is that I had a bit of trouble and got a bad cut. So I went to Mrs. Everdeen and she fixed me up. She asked me my name. She had never seen me before so she asked me about my family. I told her I had none. I was here temporarily. So she told me to come live with them. Kat wasn't so happy about that. Oh and now I'm getting bored of saying Katniss so I'm calling her Kat.

Katniss/ Kat

A girl who looks exactly like Foxface is in district 12. Well not exactly. She has black hair and has blue eyes. But still. She creeps me out. Today is the reaping's and boy do I hope I can stomach them. What has happened since it is a quarter quell all the relatives of past tributes will be put in. Two girls and two boys. So Peeta's family is not safe. And Prim is far from it. I slip on the white dress that my mom laid out for me. We walk to to the town square. We've left mom behind. She is sobbing heavly. I take prim there and start walking up on to the stage. I follow Prim with my eyes and see her go to the 13 year-old section. I know she will be reaped. She doesn't know she'll be reaped. Effie walks to the microphone and says.

"As always Ladies first!" She says in a perky voice. But still there is some sadness to it. She walks over to the girls bowl and picks out one slip. She walks back to the micro phone then calls out.

"Katniss Everdeen."


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss/ Kat

"WHAT!?" I yell from my seat up on stage. "I can't be a tribute! I'm a victor in case anyone has forgotten!"

"Katniss. Since you only have one relative eligible for reaping's we have to reap you too."

"NO!" I say "You can't!" It takes several hugs from Peeta to calm me down until I stand up and walk over next to Effie. Effie walks over to the bowl again and grabs a slip she walks back to the microphone. and in a loud clear voice she says.

"Primrose Everdeen." And that is when I really start freaking out. I will have to go in and possibly kill my **_own_**Sister! This drives me off the rackets.

'NO!" I yell. "You reaped me you can't reap her also!" Then I start hiccuping while crying. Peeta comes over and tries to sooth me. Nothing can sooth me now.

Foxface/ Marissa/ Lark

"Oh Let's get this over with." I murmurer to myself. Then I shout. "I volunteer as tribute for Primrose Everdeen." I start walking up on to stage and speak into the microphone. "My name is Lark Finch. I'm the relative of Marissa Finch. A dead tribute. I think I qualify. She made it to the final 5. I start calming down as Prim walks off the stage and the Foxface relative takes her place. She looks over at me and says.

"Hi."

Then Effie walks over to the male bowl picks out two slips and says.

"Rye Mellark, and Nathan Mellark." His two older as if on cue Peeta stands up and says

"I volunteer for Rye Mellark." Rye breathes a sigh of relief and walks off stage and Peeta takes his place.

"Well that was a lot of drama wasn't it?"

"I volunteer for Katniss."

"I volunteer for Peeta." Two voices say. I look over and see them. Madge and Gale.

''Peeta can not be volunteered for since he is a volunteer. And Katniss do you accept the offer?"

"No I say. I don't" Says Katniss. The voices quiet down and Effie says.

"Two of you will be the mentors. and the other two the tributes. Lark, and Peeta pick first since they are volunteers."

"Tribute." I say.

"Mentor." Peeta says.

"So Katniss that means you'll be a mentor, and Nathan you're a tribute."


End file.
